


Send requests.

by YumekoCanRailMe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Go crazy, I'm gonna regret this, I'm running out of ideas, Multi, comment requests, go stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumekoCanRailMe/pseuds/YumekoCanRailMe
Summary: I'm going to regret this. I ship Lukanette (duh) and I'm gonna get a bunch of Adrienette. Eh, I'll have something to do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. Send requests

Hello there random reader. As you read in the title, I'm taking writing requests for Miraculous Ladybug! But first, here are the rules, because if I didn't add rules, shit would be crazy:

1\. I'll write any genre. So, yes, smut is allowed, but I'm not very experienced at writing it, although I am at reading it.

2\. Don't get too kinky. (Edit: Eh, NVM, go for it).

3\. No incest ships.

4\. No pedophilic ships.

5\. Threesomes are allowed (Ima regret saying that, but oh well).

6\. If people get to crazy I will delete this. (Edit: Eh, JK, go crazy as fuck)

7\. If you're a minor you shouldn't be on here, but if you are, please don't read this. Well done for hiding your account from your parents LOL.

8\. I will probably screw logic in some of these.

9\. LGBTQ+ ships are allowed, I'm Lesbian, so I wanted to clarify this. I wanna write Julerose. XD

10\. If you get scarred for life, I accept no blame.

Thanks for reading the rules, comment what ships you want me to write and what rating you want to be. I did this because I have nothing to do.


	2. Lukadrienette cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for CallMeShei! Have fun reading!

Luka sat on Adriens' couch, idly strumming his guitar as Marinette sat on his right, her head on his shoulders and Adrien sat on his left, his arm around him. He finished his song with a flick of his wrist and his two person audience clapped and smiled.

"That was beautiful Luka, you're getting better at playing. Soon you'll be more famous then Jagged Stone, I know you will." Marinette gushed, kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"She's right, you know. You're amazing." Adrien whispered dreamily, squeezing his hand with a smile unlike the ones he gave to the cameras. This one was much more real.

Luka smiled, squeezing Adriens' hand and kissing Marinette on the cheek as they snuggled up under the blanket. It was such a good idea for Adrien to pull out the sofa bed, so they could snuggle up together. Since Adriens' father was out for a fashion show in Tokyo and Natalie was his driver, so they could hang out together. Adrien's bodyguard didn't care, so they could watch anime and listen to Luka play guitar, without Natalie coming in and catching them. Luka manoeuvred his guitar carefully behind the couch and bought Marinette and Adrien closer to him, a smile on his lips, as Adrien fell asleep. As Marinette buried her head in the crook of his neck and Adriens head rested on his shoulder, he couldn't want anything else, other then to stay cuddled up with them.


	3. Apartment Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the amazing MalcomReynolds! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ If you're a minor, please for fuck sake, don't look up the creampie kink. I know you will, but I'm putting this here so I don't get sued. Thank you! ⚠

Juleka sat lazily on the couch, her dark attire a vast contrast to the white and pink couch. Marinette had chose it after all. She looked to her right and saw Rose cuddled up next to her, her head buried in the crook of her neck. Marinette and Luka were out watching a movie, so her and Rose had decided to spend some quality time together. Ten minutes went by and Juleka watched as her girlfriend began to stir, wriggling in her arms. 

"Juleka..." Rose muttered, sleepily."Please don't tell me I fell asleep..."

Juleka smiled and nodded, using a finger to put her fringe behind her ear. 

"Sorry, how can I make it up to you? It was your movie choice after all and I know how much it meant to you to watch it with me." Rose sighed, looking up at Juleka with big, blue eyes.

"N-no, it's fine...You don't have to." Juleka sighed. Sometimes, Rose could be a bit of a pushover, but Juleka loved her for it. She'd never change a single thing about her. To Juleka, Rose was perfect.

"No, I insist Jules." The petite girl squeaked, hugging her.

Juleka smirked.

"Well, if you insist." She said, as she pulled her into a heated kiss, her arms round her waist. Rose was shocked at first, but eventually she kissed back, hands tangling in her long, dark hair. Just as they were about to take it further, Juleka right on top of Rose, there was the sound of laughter. Juleka opened her eyes, to see her brother,Luka, standing at the side of the couch arms folded, his girlfriend, Marinette, laughing next to him, her arm around his. 

"Did we interrupt anything?" Marinette giggled, smirking.

The two girls sat up, both blushing furiously.

"Hey, I've walked in on you guys making out and more then that and I haven't took the piss outta you." Juleka countered, pouting.

"Juleka, that's bullshit. You came in while me and Marinette were making out on my birthday, threw a piece of cake at me and screamed 'Creampie Kink'." Luka muttered, raising an eyebrow at her.

Juleka looked to the left and the right and then at Rose, who shrugged and gave her a Don't look at me' face.

"In my defence, I was drunk." Juleka retorted, pouting.

\----------------------------------

Marinette and Luka sat on the balcony outside their room, looking at the view over Paris, occasionally giving each other loving glances from time to time to time.

"The stars look beautiful tonight..." Marinette whispered to Luka, dreamily.

"Not as beautiful as you..." He sighed, gazing at her with half-lidded eyes, as if she was the most beautiful person in the world. To him, he was...

"That's so corny." Marinette giggled, smiling up at him with ocean-blue eyes.

As blue eyes met blue eyes, Luka smirked, and hoisting her up and placing his hands firmly beneath her legs.

"I guess I'll show you something that isn't." He whispered seductively.

He carried her through the door, closing it with his foot. He pulled off his shoes and they slipped into bed. Suddenly, Luka felt something sticky on his foot. Then he realized what it was.

"Juleka, did you make a joke about the creampie kink again?! Because that is NOT what it means!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ Once again, I swear to god, do NOT look up the creampie kink if you're a minor! I am not getting sued. ⚠ 
> 
> Thanks for reading, though.


	4. This wasn't how it was meant to work out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the one, the only, TheAce! Hope you enjoy it! Remember to comment requests down below! <3

Rose sat up on her and Julekas' bed, flicking through a random book. To be honest, Rose wasn't interested in the book, but more about the whereabouts of her girlfriend; Juleka had been gone a long time now. As if Rose thinking about her had been some kind of spell, Juleka entired the dimly lit bedroom, not wearing her usual attire. Instead she was dressed in a short black and white dress, her legs covered by a pair of fishnet tights. She held a feather duster in one hand and her other hand was on her hip. She crawled onto the bed with a smirk and got on top of Rose, taking the book out of her hand and putting it carelessly onto the floor. As she pinned her girlfriend to the mattress, Rose was able to see that she was wearing a maid outfit. It wasn't a normal one though. It was like those ones from the kinky store that Alix worked at, the ones that... Roses thinking was cut off as Julekas' lips met hers, her tongue slipping in to meet Roses. Shit. She was either drunk or horny. Maybe both. Rose noticed the feather duster caught in the blanket, and grabbed it. As their lips and tongues parted, Rose smirked before lightly ticking Juleka on the leg. Juleka gave a loud snort and started laughing as Rose tickled her with the duster, rolling off of Rose as the tables were turned.

"Rose, you know I'm ticklish!" She laughed, rolling around and giggling.

"Ha! You're trapped! Got ya know, Jules!" Rose shouted, almost laughing as much as Juleka was.

"This wasn't how it was meant to work out!"


	5. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for mayuralover! Hope you enjoy!

Marinette and Adrien stood in front of separate canvases', both painting whatever came to their minds; fashion design for Marinette and animals for Adrien- particularly cats and ladybugs. Marinette punched her canvas, causing Adrien to come over.

"You okay, Marinette?" Adrien asked, standing to her right and flashing her one of his perfect model smiles.

"I-I-I" Marinette stuttered, before trying to finish her sentence. "Too design...I have to design these shirts for Kitten Section, I mean Kitty Section!" 

Adrien looked at her perplexed for a second, before laughing. Marinette blushed and looked at him for a second, before she started to laugh too.

"I'll leave you too it, Super Marinette." He laughed kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush furiously.

"Bye, Adien, I-I mean Adrien..." She stuttered as he winked at her and left the room. "Oh Tikki, I really messed up..."

"It's fine, Marinette! I'm sure you'll stop stuttering one day." Tikki whispered.

"I don't think so..."


End file.
